Honoghr
Honoghr (pronunciato 'hɑnoˌgɚ) era il mondo natale dei Noghri e l'unico dei sette pianeti del Sistema Honoghr con una popolazione permanente. Era coperto da un unico continente di un marrone uniforme. Storia Nel 30.000 BBY il pianeta era parte dell'Impero Infinito: i Rakata vi costruirono un grande tempio che i Noghri considerarono sacro anche millenni dopo la ritirata dei feroci alieni conquistatori e il collasso del loro impero. Durante le Nuove Guerre Sith il pianeta ospitò un'Accademia Sith della Fratellanza dell'Oscurità , specializzata nella formazione di Guerrieri Sith e Predoni, ma alla fine venne liberato dalle forze repubblicane. Distruzione Nel 20 BBY, nel pieno delle Guerre dei Cloni, il pianeta, non affiliato con nessuna delle due fazione coinvolte, subì uno spaventoso cataclisma ecologico quando, in seguito a una battaglia scoppiata nell'orbita, la Nave Nucleo ''Gahenna'' si schiantò sulla superficie, distruggendo una delle montagne più alte. La Repubblica Galattica ebbe un grande interesse per l'incidente a causa del carico della nave Separatista: la tossina Trihexalofina 1138. Con la diffusione dell'agente contaminante su tutta la faccia del pianeta, l'intero ecosistema venne spazzato via. Nel corso dei mesi seguenti i Noghri si trovarono costretti ad attraversare il pianeta in un esodo di massa, alla ricerca di un luogo dove poter sopravvivere. Giunsero infine a stabilirsi in un luogo che da tempo immemore era territorio di tregua dei clan. Nel 19 BBY, poche settimane dopo la conclusione del conflitto, Darth Fener arrivò su Honoghr e gran parte della sua scorta di Stormtrooper venne massacrata dai nativi benchè essi fossero male armati: la loro tenacia impressionò molto il Signore dei Sith che decise di proporre loro un patto. Se i Noghri si fossero impegnati a servire l'impero come assassini e soldati scelti, il governo galattico si sarebbe prodigato per il loro mondo, risanandolo dalla catastrofe ambientale. In realtà le squadre di risanamento imperiali avvelenarono deliberatamente Honoghr con un erba ibrido che impedì la crescita di altre piante, mantenendo così i Noghri al servizio dell'Impero. Il pianeta venne anche utilizzato come campo di addestramento per gli apprendisti segreti di Vader Galen Marek (nome in codice Starkiller) e Tao, così come Ennix Devian, che venne lasciato sul pianeta senza armi ad eludere e sconfiggere una battuta di caccia Nohgri. Non molto tempo prima della Battaglia di Yavin una forza terrestre del Consorzio Zann guidata da Urai Fen giunse su Honoghr per uccidere il comandante Malinth e intimidire i Noghri. Questi aiutarono l'Impero a cercare di respingere gli invasori, ma alla fine vennero sconfitti e le loro abitazioni andarono distrutte. Malinth fu ucciso e i Noghri non si dimostrarono in grado di sconfiggerli. Più tardi, durante la crisi di Thrawn nel 9 ABY, Leia arrivò su Honoghr e, usando la sua posizione come la figlia ed erede di Darth Vader e aver scoperto l'inganno dell'Impero, persuase i Noghri a smettere di servire l'Impero. Essi vennero liberati dalla loro schiavitù e divennero membri della Nuova Repubblica e il suo governo successore, l'Alleanza Galattica. Il Noghri rappresentante il pianeta nel Senato della Nuova Repubblica era Kahr'corvh del Clan Khim'bar. Leia e tutta la sua famiglia divennero figure altamente rispettate nella società Noghri. La Nuova Repubblica ha contribuì a reinsediare i Noghri su altri pianeti, tra cui Wayland, per dare a Honoghr il tempo di riprendersi dall'avvelenamento prolungato dall'Impero. Il mondo venne invaso dai Vong durante il loro assalto alla galassia. Curiosità Va notato che, mentre la Battaglia di Honoghr ebbe luogo nel 20 BBY, la Maitrakh del Clan Khim'bar dice a Leia che il pianeta era stato devastato 48 anni di Honoghr prima, o 44 anni fa standard. Tenendo conto che Leia visita il pianeta nel 9 ABY questo pezzo di informazioni implica è accaduto intorno al 35 BBY. The Essential Guide to Alien Species riconnette questo dicendo che l'anno su Honoghr è più breve rispetto a quello usuale su altri pianeti. Comparse * The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance (solo citazione) * Darth Bane: Path of Destruction (solo citazione) * Darth Bane: Rule of Two (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor * Yoda: Dark Rendezvous (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami (solo citazione) * "Mist Encounter" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 7 * Echoes of the Jedi (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Rebellion (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Dark Force Rising * The Last Command * "Chewbacca and the Life-Debt" - The Last Command Sourcebook (solo citazione) * Rebel Jedi su Wizards.com * NRI Report (solo citazione) * Specter of the Past (solo citazione) * Survivor Quest (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: Balance Point ''(solo citazione) * ''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion ''(solo citazione) Fonti * ''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook * Dark Force Rising Sourcebook * Galaxy Guide 8: Scout * Dark Empire Sourcebook * Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion * The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook * "Don't Leave Home Without It" - Star Wars Galaxy Collector 1 * Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons * C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid * The Essential Guide to Alien Species * The New Essential Chronology * The New Jedi Order Sourcebook * The Official Star Wars Fact File 5 (thr2, Grande Ammiraglio Thrawn) * The Official Star Wars Fact File 81 (German Edition - HON1-4, Honoghr) * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * "Guide to the Great Army of the Republic" - Star Wars Insider 84 * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Essential Atlas * The Unknown Regions * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Esterno Categoria:Pianeti distrutti Categoria:Pianeti dell'Impero Infinito Categoria:Pianeti filo-Sith Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Pianeti filo-Alleanza Galattica